The Mysterious Demoness
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: I decided to add me as TamarA. i always wanted to know what's it like to be a demon. So the group was fighting demons when a myesterious demoness appeared. When they found out who she really was and what she's after, they were in for a shock. R&R.
1. Prolouge

**The Mysterious Demoness**

**Prolouge**

Inuyasha was battling a group of demons that where after Kagome's shards. He was slicing left and right. :Sango, Miroku and Kilala was also helping. Kagome was against a tree, terrified at the scene before her. She didn't know what to do at this point as she watch her friends battle it out with the badger demons. Soon seven more badgers appeared and the group was at a stand still. They didn't know what to do. Inuyasha on the other hand was standing his ground. He was getting tired from the previous badgers.

"Keh! You think you can scare me with extra punks, eh?"

"Inuyasha there are more of them then we can handle". Miroku said keeping his eyes on his enemies.

"Don't you think I know that?! Why you think I ain't giving up yet?"

"Give us the shards and the miko and we will leave you alone" the leader said as he glared at the miko.

"Like hell I will! You will have to get through me first!" Inuyasha said raising his sword slightly.

"Hm, that can be arranged". Just when he was about to pounce on Inuyasha, a black and gold blur went right across the two slicing the leader into four pieces,

"What the?" Inuyasha said as he look to his left where the blur went and his eyes widened.

There stood a demoness. A beautiful silver dog/white wolf demon. She had on a black and gold kimono and hakama with a white hoari. Her armor where almost as similar as Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes where golden with a hint of blue in them. Inuyasha was in awe at the beauty. Kagome huffed and brought him out of his thughts when she thanked the demonoss.

"Um, thank you miss..."

"My name is Tamara...Lady Tamara".

"Uh, did you say...Lady?" Sango said who also admired the demoness standing before them.

"Yes. You must be Sango?" Sango nodded. "I heard about all of you. My mate doesn't like the hanyou though".

"Hey! Who's the asshole that said that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess that would be me, little brother". Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

"Sesshoumaru" they all said.

"Wait...did she say...mate?" Kagome said stunned.

"Yes. Tamara is my mate". Everyone was shocked as hell.


	2. Chapter 1

_I will never will hope to own Inuyasha and its characters._

_Now let's see how this story came to be shall we._

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha and the gang was walking inside the villlage after a long day of shard hunting and demon fighting. They're planning on staying two days just to rest and relax, despite Inuyasha's protests. Kagome was going to take this opportunity to go see her family in her era.

"Sango may I borrow Kilala so she can take me to the well?"

"Sure Kagome. Kilala". Kilala jumped from Sango's shoulders to the ground and transformed.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome hopped on Kilala to take off when she heard Inuyasha.

"And don't be late getting back either wench!"

"Inuyasha, sit". BOOM! "See you in two days guys, bye". They waved goodbye and Kagome was off towards the well.

Once Kilala dropped Kagome off, she purred her goodbye and took off. Kagome waved her goodbye and jumped into the well. Once on the other side she took a deep breath and smelled the familiar smell of present day Tokyo. She climbed out of the well and took the stairs that led outside. Once outside she when towards her home. There, inside she found no one in the living room, nor the family room. She finally went ino the kitchen and saw her mother sitting down drinking tea alone.

"Hi mom".

"Kagome".. Her mother stood and went to hug her daughter. It's good to see that you're okay dear".

"Um, mom, what's wrong?" Kagome didn't like the voice that her mother was edmitting. It was sad.

"Oh...well...it's your brother". Kagome didn't like what was about to come from her mother's mouth.

"What's wrong with Souta?" Kagome gently pulled her mom away to look in her eyes...sadness.

"He's terribly sick Kagome. The doctors doesn't know if he'll be alright or not".

Kagome began to shed tears. Her and Souta are all her mom has left after granpa had died of natural causes a year ago. She really didn't want to loose her brother even though she sees him every week or so. Unlike the Taisho brothers, Kagome loves and cares for hers.

"He'll be fine mom, I just know it. He's strong like dad". Kagome embraced her mom again tighter.

"I hope so dear". Kagome's mom broke from her daughter's embrace and went and took back her seat.

"I'm staying for two days mom. Hopefully it'll be good news before I leave". Kagome really didn't want to leave her mom like this now. "So how long has he been in the hospital?"

"Three days".

"I see. Well, I'm going to go see him then". Kagome walked out of the kitchen. Her mother stopped her.

"Kagome wait, I'm coming too". Kagome nodded and the two went to the hospital together. Little did they know that this will be Souta's last day on Earth.

The two girls made it to the hospital towards Souta's room. The doctor had exited his room and saw his mom walking towards him. He walked up to them and stopped them.

"Mrs. Higurashi?"  
"Yes?"

"I had just finished checking on your son".

"Any good news?" The doctor looked down slightly.

"I'm afraid not. He developed and deadly infection a few hours ago. It has reached his heart".

"But...I brought his sister with me. She wants to see her brother". Her mom was choking in sobs.

"I'm sorry. She can see him. He may have minutes or even hours. The infection can't be stopped it is immune to all that we put in it. You can say what you need to say today. You can go see him, he's awake slightly" With that the doctor left with an apologetic smile. The two Higurashi women went in,

\

"Souta?" Kagome called his name quietly hoping he would here. She was rewarded when he turned his head.

"Kagome. You came to say goodbye?" Kagome was choking herself.

"Uh, not yet Souta. I want to come see you. The doctor told us everything".

"You don't have to hide it sis. I accepted what fate has for me. At least I can finally be with dad".

Kagome was shedding tears like a waterfall as was her mother. "Souta you know that even though I be in the feudal era. I always thought about you. I'm sorry that my life was hectic that I didn't spend enough time with my brother".

"It's okay Kagome. If you hadn't I would've never met Inuyasha. He's so cool ya know?"

"Yeah, cool".

"Is there anything you need Souta?" His mom wants to make him as comfy as possible.

"No thanks mom".

"Okay hon. Now get some rest okay?"

"Okay" said Souta. His vioce was getting weaker by the minute. It was getting too much for Kagome to bare.

"Oh, and Kagome?"  
"Yes, Souta?"  
"Thank you for coming. I love you". Kagome teared up again.

"I love you too Souta". Souta then looked over to his mom.

"I love you too mom" he said weakly as his mom went over and kissed him on his mow sleeping form. Then the unthinkble happened. Souta's heart stopped beating...he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since Souta's death. The Higurashi women where torn. They never thought that what Souta told them where his last words of life. Kagome's mom was constantly sleeping in his room while Kagome never gotten much sleep thinking about her brother. Sure he was a bug but he was her bug, ber brother. Now he's gone and never to return. Inuyasha came for her two days after his death and she told him she needed time because Souta has died. He gave little protest but agreed. He then left to let her grieve in peace. Now that they had burried him, their lives will be forever changed.

"Mom?" Kagome found her mother again in her brother''s room.

"Yes".

"I'm going to go back to the..."

"Kagome?" The tone her mother gave sent chills up her spine.

"Yes, momma?"

"I dont want you to go back".

"But...the jewel..."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Kagome was taken back by her mother's yelling, which rarely happens.

"Um, the future won't be the safe unless I get the jewel, mom".

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose you too. It's so dangerous there". Kagome went and gave her mother a tight hug and some reassuring words.

"I promise I'll come back. I always do. You know that".

"I know" her mother sghed. "Just come bacik when you can. I'll be alright" her mother said gently pulling her daughter away from her hug. "Go, I'll be fine". Kagome nodded and walked out.

Once she had everything she needed, Kagome said goodbye to her mom one more time and went to the well house. She jumped inside the well and the bluish light engulfed her. Once on the other side she climbed out and saw her friends waiting nearby for her. Including and impatient Inuyasha.

"Hi guys".

"Hey Kagome. Are you feeling okay?" said her concerned friend/sister Sango.

"I'll be alright. It'll just take time". Sango nodded. She understands perfectly how Kagome feels.

"Well, we should get going" Inuyasha said as he turn and starts walking. Kagome didn't move. This caught his attention. "What?"

"You can't even encourage me can you? I just lost my brother Inuyasha. You know the one who thinks that you're his hero".

"I know that wench. I don't grieve like you do okay".

"So you would rather grieve for Kikyo then for me huh?"

"She has nothing to do with your brother!"

"I should say the same for you. You still have yours!" Tears were building in her eyes.

"Feh!" he turned and continue to walk. "Sorry about you brother. Is that better" he added without stopping. Kagome just shrugged and started walking to along with the rest.

"Don't worry Kagome. The rest of us are with you. You'll gegt through this" Miroku said.

"Thanks Miroku".

The group went down a trail towards a big hill. They reached the hilol and saw a field of flowers. They went toward the filed and decided to rest there for awhile. Kagome went a little ways from the group and laid down. She wanted to time alone. But she made sure she was within screaming destance from her friends. She went to sleep and about thirty minutes later woke up to a demonic aura. She got up and looked towards where she felt it. Out ot the sky landed Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. What do you want?"

"From you, nothing. My brother, his life".

"I see. You haven't been bothering us as usual. You must have other mattersd to attend to". He nodded. "Oh. Well, if you're looking for your bother he's straight ahead behind me. I just needed some time to myself".

"Hm" was all he said before walking in the direction he knew his brother to be. Kagome sat back down and closed her eyes again.

The group was resting in the flower fields and Shippo an d Kilala was playing nearby. They love to run and play around. They feroze when they felt the all too familiar aura of sesshoumaru and they rab to the others.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru's coming". They hurried to their feet and ready for battle. Inuyasha drew out his sword.

Soon enough Sesshoumaru came from the sky. "Hello, brother. I see that you're ready for me".

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"Your life,,,,but today I just want to see how you rea handling the Tetsseiga".

"It's none of your buisness what I do with _my _sword".

"What have you done to the miko? She seems sad. Something you love to make her feel". Inuyasha growled.

"What have you done to her?!"

"I should ask you that question". Sesshoumaru smirked, he love getting on his brother's nerves.

"If you hurt her..."

"I have done nothing. If I did, do you think that you know by now. How pathetic?" Then they heard her scream. The group ran to the direction she was heard from and found her holding her wrist.

"Kagome. What happened?" Inuyasha said looking to sense any danger, but found none.

"I was laying down when I felt a demonic aura. I got up and found a demoness standing there looking at me. She said that I have been choosen and the next thing I knew tha bitch bit me on my wrist!" Sango went and check her wounds. There were two puncture wounds on her wrist, like snake bites.

"Its pretty deep. Just keep pressure on it while I get some bandages" Sango got up fetch some bandages from Kagome's bag.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have anything to do with this?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, if I did. You, brother, wouldn't know it". Inuyasha growled holding hiss sword tighter.

"Inuyasha please, no fighting right now. Not today". Kagome was getting tired of the brothers fighting and wanted them to get over their difference before it's too late.

"Hm, fine. Only this time". Inuyasha put away his sword.

"No. No more fighting while in my presence Inuyasha". Sango was finishingn wrapping her wrist.

"What?! Are you serious wench?!" The look Kagome gave Inuyasha was a 'do it or die look'.

"I'm dead serious".

"Feh! Whatever".

"Do you understand me Sesshoumaru?"

"Perfectly. Even though I am smarter than my brother to undertand such".

"What the fuck did you say?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him coldly. "I wish that you and your brother would make amends. Don't wait until it's too late you ass! Do you wanna end up like me?"

"Like Sesshoumaru would become a true brother to me? Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I have other things to attend to. Maybe in a few years he will grow up and fight with me". With that he left the group. Inuyasha was fummed. He wanted so bad to rip his brother apart.

"Come on. Let's get going". The group went on to hunt for the shards of the Shiko Jewel.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the demon lord's castle, Sesshoumaru was at his study and was writing down scrolls from orders received by the occupants of the western lands. As well as from the other lords. He was on his last scroll when a knock sounded on the door. He told the person to enter and the said person did. Knowing who it is that was on the other side.

"When will I see my brother in law?"

"In due time. Sooner purhaps".

"As you say love".

"But why did you bite the miko?"

"I told you I wanted the miko. Soon she will be with me".

"I see".

"Is it your duty to keep me happy?" said the mysterious demoness.

"Yes love".

"Then when I get the miko. I will be truly happy"/ With that said the demoness left her mate's study.

"What do I do with her?" Was what al he said before Sesshoumaru returned to his work.

'_The miko will be with me. The bite I gave her a drop of my blood on it to let me know where she is at all times. I will make sure that resides here at the castle. Unless someone stops me, they will be in a world of trouble for I will protect what's mine_' thought the demoness as she went to her sleeping chambers so she can rest for the day.

The group decided to stop and make camp for the night. They ate some dinner that Kagome had made and brought for everyone. She always bings food for her friends. Mostl ramen for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I see that you ike the food".

"Yeah Kagome this is pretty good. What is it?"

"It's corndogs and hash browns, or potato patties".

"I see Kagome. These are quite tastey" Miroku said.

"Thanks Miroku".

"Momma, do you have something sweet?"

"Yes Shippo. I have some doughnut holes here" Kagome reached in her bag and took out a black lunch box and she sat it down and open it. There were twelve doughnut holes and ten mini cakes. The group gobbled them down. There was one doughnut hole left and Inuyasha and Shippo fought over the last piece.

"Hey Inuyasha I'm a growing boy, let me have the last piece".

"Forget it squirt! You're not getting it!" Inuyasha grabbed the doughnut hole but was stopped by a "Inuyasha!". That tone spelled danger for Inuyasha as he quickly gave Shippo the last piece.

"Damn brat".

"Inuyasha be polite for a change. He is a young demon. Until he grows up you should help l.ook after him".

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha said. Kagome just sighed as she and Sango went to discard the paper containers.

"What am I going to do with him Sango?"

"Just be as patient as you always have Kagome".

"I guess so. It's just that I want him to pay more attention to me and not that bitch Kikyo".

"I think it's time to move on Kagome. As you can see that Inuyasha won't return his feelings towards you as long as Kikyo walks". Kagome sighs as they return to camp. The group laid down and turn in for the the night under the watchful eye of Inuyasha.

After their morning routine the group set off on their journey. Sango, Shippo and Miroku rode Kilala while Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. At times she really enjoy the ride, but now she just ride without any excitement to it as she once did. As they landed and stopped to take a break. A demon stomped through the trees and stopped in front of the group.

"I came for the shards of the Shikon Jewel!" said the frog demon.

"Heh, you will have to get through us first!" Inuyasha said drawing out his sword to fight.

"That can be arranged!".

The demon lunges at the group which split up to surround the demon. The demon swings at the group and hits Kilala, but she bounces back by pouncing on the demon. The demon then swings her off and goes after Kagome who was standing behind it with an arrow ready.

"Get back or I'll shoot!"

"You will do nothing girl. Just give me the jewel fragments!"

"Like I'll give them to you, frog breath". Kagome shot her arrow and it hit the frog right in his head and it instantly vanished saying, "Ha I'm not the true persuiter!" and with that, he was gone.

"What did he mean by that?" Sango's question was answered when a large group of badger demons came out of nowhere and started to attack the group.

"I guess that's you answer Sango" Miroku said as he began to hit demons left and right.

Inuyasha was battling a group of demons that where after Kagome's shards. He was slicing left and right. :Sango, Miroku and Kilala was also helping. Kagome was against a tree, scarred at the scene before her. She didn't know what to do at this point as she watch her friends battle it out with the badger demons. Soon five more badgers appeared and the group was at a stand still. They didn't know what to do. Inuyasha on the other hand was standing his ground.

"Keh! You think you can scare me with extra punks, eh?"

"Inuyasha there are more of them then we can handle". Miroku said keeping his eyes on his enemies.

"Don't you think I know that?! Why you think I ain't giving up yet?"

"Give us the shards and the miko and we will leave you alone" the leader said as he glared at the miko.

"Like hell I will! You will have to get through me first!" Inuyasha said raising his sword slightly.

"Hm, that can be arranged". Just when he was about to pounce on Inuyasha, a black and gold blurr went right across the two slicing the leader into four pieces,

"What the?" Inuyasha said as he look to his left where the blur went and his eyes widened. All of the badger demons where dead.

There stood a demoness. A beautiful silver dog/white wolf demon. She had on a black and gold kimono with a white hoari. Her armor where almost as similar as Sesshoumaru's. Her eyes where golden with a hint of blue in them. Inuyasha was in awe at the beauty. Kagome huffed and brought him out of his thughts when she thanked the demonoss.

"Um, thank you miss..."

"My name is Tamara...Lady Tamara".

"Uh, did you say...Lady?" Sango said who also admired the demoness standing before them.

"Yes. You must be Sango?" Sango nodded. "I heard about all of you. My mate doesn't like the hanyou though".

"Hey! Who's the asshole that said that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess that asshole would be me, little brother". Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

"Sesshoumaru" they all said.

"Wait...did she say...mate?" Kagome said stunned.

"Yes. Tamara is my mate". Everyone was shocked as hell.

"You got to be shitten me, right?! Ain't no way in hell that you would take a mate Sesshoumaru?"

"And why is that Inuyasha?" he said looking at him coldly.

"Huh, as cold-hearted as your ass is, I'm surprised that she was even attracted to you".

"There are things that you still don't know about your brother Inuyasha" Tamara said.

"What you bagged him for? You must want some money or some shit?!" The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was up against a tree with not his brother, but his mate. Her hand around his neck.

"How dare you say such things about me?! I did not choose him for that. You should know something about love, hm?"

"Love? Keh! Sesshoumaru? Yeah right" Inuyasha voiced out still trying to breathe.

"Like I said. You stiill don't know much about your own brother, brother in law". She released him from her iron grip.

"Wow, you're fast. I barely saw you move" Kagome said.

"She's faster than me". Everone was stunned. Faster then him?

"How?" Sango asked.

"Because I am half dog and half wolf. Wolves are known for their speed". Inuyasha snickered.

"Ha! So you're a mutt huh?"

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Are you alright Kagome?" Tamara asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes" Kagome nodded. "Uh...wait a minute! You're that demoness who bit me!"

"Yes, I am". Kagome couldn't believe that the same demoness that bit her saved her too.

"But why?"

"I outta knock your head off for biting her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why? You're with the dead priestess. Was you not with her again last night?"

"Last night?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "You said you wouldn't sneak off anymore! You said that you would solely protect me, and be with me, remember?!!" Kagome was getting tired of the lies.

"Kagome..." Kagome turned her back on him seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Your eyes tell the truth Inuyasha. You was with her".

"You bastard!" Sango yelled. Miroku and Shippo looked at him coldly. "Why keep doing this to Kagome you ass?!"

"I...I...don't..." Miroku was holding Sango to keep her frim hurting Inuyasha.  
"Let me guess...you're still in love with her, right? Damn how I feel, huh?"  
"Kagome?". Kagome was getting colder by the second.

"Don't you dare call my name! Don't even bring it out your mouth you cheater! You son of a bitch!"

"That's the reason why I'm here. Plus that's why I bit you".

"Huh?" Kagome's attention was on Tamara now. "What you mean?"

"I've been the one that's been saving you when you're alone. Unless someone who was with the other. The bite links me to you. Even your emotions Kagome".

"I see. So that's why after I cry or whatever that I get this calming aura around me. That was all you?"

"Yes". Kagome was amazed. No wonder she always think someone was there for her when it wasn't.

"If you come with me, I will protect you better than Inuyasha ever could". Inuyasha was pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M THE _ONLY_ _ONE_ THAT PROTECTS KAGOME BITCH!!" Then Inuyasha was slammed against and nearby tree by Sesshoumaru.

"You will refrain from calling my mate that utter word".

"Keh! I bet you said it?" Tamara  
"Don't count on it. The first time he did was his last". The group went quiet. "Let's rest for the night" the group agreed and they settled down for the night. Inuyasha stayed at his spot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was morning and the group was up and ready. Tamara and Sesshoumaru was sitting beside each other watching the group prepare themselves for their journey ahead. Kagome went over to the two demons that were watching everything.

"Um, Lady Tamara I want to thank you again".

"Not a problem Kagome. I see that the news is still hitting you about the hanyou".

"Yes it is. It hurts to know that the person you put your trust in has been lying and cheating on yu after everything that has happened. Sango told me to try and move on".

"It will take time, but it can happen".

"I can't go home right now because my family has left on vacation for two weeks".

"Why don't you come with us?" Kagome was stuneed, again.

"What? Would Sesshoumaru mind?" Tamara looked over to her mate and he gave a small sigh and nods his answer.

"No he wouldn't" Tamara said with a small smile. Kagome still thought this through.

"Besides, you'll get to relax and think things over. Plus you can take Shippo with you since you are his mother. Then Rin will have a playmate. You can think it over if you want. Your friends can visit as well". Kagome was liking the idea more and more.

"Is there anything else?"  
"Sessoumaru and I will be traveling with you until this evening and then we will part. That should give you enough time to think it over and come with us. Plus you'll have the protection you deserve".

"What the fuck is you doing filling Kagome's head with bullshit for?!" Inuyasha yelled hearing the entire conversation while walking towards them.

"Inuyasha stop it! Quit being so damn childish!" Kagome responded back.

"Whatever. Like I said. I only protect Kagome..."

"While sneaking off fucking with Kikyo. Good job Inuyasha". Kagome huffed.

"I wish you would drop the damn subject wench?"

"Now it's back to wench huh?! Seriously Inuyasha I'm getting real sick of you!" Kagome walked off towards the others. Sango went to hug her still hurt friend who was fighting back tears.

"It'll be okay Kagome. We heard everything. I wouldn't blame you if you did go with them. Even though it's Sessoumaru. She even said that we can visit". Kagome nodded.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Sure. If I was in you're shoes, I'd do it. Anythiing to get away from him" Sango pointed to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I think I should go with them this evening".

"Good. Then it's settled" Tamara said walking towards the girls. "You will be treated as a very honored guest at the castle". Kagome nodded and gave a slight blush at the treatment she will have.

"So you're going to spoiled me?" Tamara nodded and smirked. Kagome sighed and was content.

"You are not serious about this Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking towards her. "I be damned if do it".

"Did I say NOT to put my name in your mouth?!" Kagome took a deep breath and...

"Here it comes" Miroku said waiting.

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit...sit...sit...SIT!!!" Kagome went over to her friends, picked up her bag and placed it on her shoulder, picked up shippo and looked at her friends.

"Look, I changed my mind. I'm going now. I can't take Inuyasha's shit anymore. I'll send a messege so you three can visit okay?" They nodded and gave Kagome a hug. She then turned to Tamara who was amuzed that a human can tame Inuyasha so well.

"It's pityful Inuyasha that Kagome can tame you like the dog you are" Tamara chuckled. She then turn to Kagome. "So I get that you want to leave now?"

"Yes" Kagome nodded. "I want to get away from Inuyasha as soon as possible". Tamara nodded.

"Then we shall go now". She turned to Sesshoumaru who stood up, nodded and began to walk the direction to travel. Tamra looked at Kagome and gestured her to follow.

"Goodbye guys. See you soon" Kagome said as she waved to her friends following Tamra close behind her.

The trio traveled for three hours straight. They encountered one demon but other than that they kept walking. Ir was now evening. Kagome was enjoying the talks between her and Tamara. Shippo was enjoying his time with his mother. Sesshoumaru on the other hand kept his guard up while the women were chatting away. Tamara then came to a halt. Everyone stopped when they see that she stopped suddenly.

"Tamara, what's wrong?" Kagome said looking worried.

"Demons".

"Where?"

"A mile straight ahead".

"Ooh...wait...how come you can detect them before Sesshoumaru?"

"My sensing abilities are more advance then his since I am half of both dog and wolf which has the best sense of smell".

"I see". Shippo was on her shoulder observing.

"I'll head them off. Literally, I'll behead them. Be right back". With that said Tamara took off quicker then a blink of and eye.

"Wow she's so fast. Are you..." Kagome's questioned was answered when she noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't in his spot. "Guess so. I'll just sit here and wait".

"Don't worry momma, I'll protect you".

"Thanks Shippo".

Kagome sat down on a nearby boulder so her protectors would find her easily. Until they return that is. She then sense and demonic aura. It wasn't her keepers but another familiar sense...Kouga.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he ran towards her.

"Hey Kouga. What's up?" Kouga stopped in front of Kagome as she stood up.

"Why are you out here by yourself Kagome?"

"Oh! Nothing. I'm just waiting for my company to get back". Kouga was comfused.

"Company? I don't smell that mutt anywhere. So who are you waiting for?"

"Sesshoumaru and Tamara"/ Kouga's eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru?! That mutt! And who's this Tamara?" His question was answered when a black and gold blur appeared in front of his face. It was Tamara.

"I am Tamara, wolf. LadyTamara to you".

"Lady?" Kouga then notice the blue cresent moon on her forehead, the symbol of Sesshoumaru.

"That symbol. You're related to Sesshoumaru or something?"

Tamara resisted the urge to roll her eyes but Kagome knew she wanted to.

"No. I'm the mate of Sesshoumaru". Kouga burst out laughing.. Tamara was felt insulted that the wolf didn't believe her.

"Mate? Ha ha haaa. Yeah and I'm the emperor. Come on. Are you..." Kouga then notice the intense burning glare Tamara was giving him, she was serious...dead serious. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious" Kagome added while Shippo nodded as she sees Sesshoumaru walk towards them.

"Why are you here near Kagome?"

"What? Because she's my woman that's why?!"

"No I am not!" Tamra knew she wasn't.

"If she's your woman, why haven't you marked her, not mated with her?"

"Because it's not like that at all. We're just friends!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I see. We're leaving" Tamara offered her hand to Kagome and she took it to stand up. They were beginning to walk when Kouga stopped them.

"Hey where are you going with mywoman you bitch?!" That was the _wrong_ thing to say to Tamara.

The next thing Kouga knew he was pinned on the group in the iron grip of Tamara. No one, I mean no one call the Lady of the Western Lands a bitch.

"I see that you have no respect for women. Not even the Lady of the Western Lands. So how in the hell are you to respect Kagome?!" They where twenty-five feet away from where Kagome was.

"Because she has a kind heart unlike..." Kouga's sentence was cut short when Tamara squeezed tighter.

"You will not have her, wolf" She lowered herself to his ears so only his can hear. "Because she is mine and no one will have her. I mean _no one_". With that said she pulled away from Kouga's stunned face and threw him fifty feet away from her causing him to smash through a large boulder.

Tamara stood up and walked back to where Kagome was still standing watching in amazement. She gestured Kagome to follow as they leave the battered wolf behind. They walked again for awhile and stop to rest and eat. Tamara brought back and skinned and gutted deer, without the head of course. While it was cooking over the fire Kagome made, she decided to have a talk with Kagome about the real reason of the bite on her wrist.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tamara and Kagome walked several feet from the campsite where Sesshoumaru sits under a tree watching the meat. They came across a river and two large boulders for them to sit on. They went over and sat on the boulders. Tamara took a few deep breaths and told Kagome the truth.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't been truly honest with you about that bite mark".

"Oh?" Kagome figured that something else must be behind it.

"Yes. When a demoness or demon wanted others in her household to be with besides her mate, they form and herum".

"Oh. I know what that is". Kagome's eye's suddenly widened. "Do you want me to be in your herum?!"

"Yes, but I don't have a herum, just you". Kagome was dumbfounded.

"Are you saying that you're falling in love with me?" Kagome couldn't believe the question that fell from her mouth.

"Falling in love is working its way in. I'm falling for you. That is closer to getting to fall in love with you. That bite tells you that you belong to me. That you're my concubine".

Kagome was about to have a heart attack. "Your...errr...uuh..."

"I understand how you feel even though I never was in a herum nor a concubine. If you don't feel right with this you can just leave. I am not holding your prisoner. I care deeply for you Kagome. That's why you hardly ever get hurt. I just go away after I saved you. And that I send calming auras when I you are feeling low or torn. Hence the explaination of the bite. You'll be my special ward".

"Ooh". Kagome didn't know what to say. She never had a woman fall in love with her before. "Well...maybe I can give this a shot since I never had a woman fall for me before".

"We an take this as slow as you want".

"Any slower and Ill be too old to do anything" Kagome giggles. Tamara chuckled at the comment.

"All I ask is your permission to court. That way I'll wait for you to do whatever you want. With an exception, I'll let you control the flow".

Kagome was curious on how Tamara would love her, so she decided to give her a try, "Okay, I'll give a try at least". Tamara nodded.

"Come. Let's head back. The deer is done". They went back to the campside.

Kagome went to the deer and indeed is was done. She took a big piece off and went to a tree to sit against it. She nibbled at her meat until it was cooled enough to eat on. She looked over toward her protectors and was in awe at the closeness they have. Tamara was embracing Sesshoumaru under a tree. He was whispering in her ear. She smirked at his antics.

Kagome was hoping that she would feel the same way, with eithe gender. Kagome finished what was now her third piece of meat. Now she was thirsty. She got up and went to her bag and fetched out a water bottle that was full of water. She drunk it and then got her sleeping bag and laid it down not too far from the fire. She laid down and look at the fire sparks that danced in the sky.

"Goodnight". Tamara looked over at Kagome.

"Goodnight Kagome". Tamara got up and went over to the sleeping form laying near the fire. She kneeled down and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight love" she whispered before returuing to her mate to go to sleep herself.

Kagome's eyes shot open watching Tamara return to Sesshoumaru before sleep claim her for the night.

Back at the Inu gang's camp, Inuyasha wasn't exactly himself since Kagome left. He was sitting in his tree branch sulking about what he had said today. He was hoping that Kagome had changed her mind and came back, but as he knew, she didn't. He looked back at what he had said.

FLASHBACK

"What the fuck is you doing filling Kagome's head with bullshit for?!" Inuyasha yelled hearing the entire conversation while walking towards them.

"Inuyasha stop it! Quit being so damn childish!" Kagome responded back.

"Whatever. Like I said. I only protect Kagome..."

"While sneaking off fucking with Kikyo. Good job Inuyasha". Kagome huffed.

"I wish you would drop the damn subject wench?"

"Now it's back to wench huh?! Seriously Inuyasha I'm getting real sick of you!" Kagome walked off towards the others. Sango went to hug her still hurt friend who was fighting back tears.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"What the hell was I thinking?!" He said quietly.

"Inuyasha is sure paying for it" Sango said.

"Indeed. What happened today was clearly uncalled for". Miroku was rubbing her butt as they was talking. Sango was furious.

"Pervert!" SLAP! Miroku was supporting a bright red handprint on his left cheek.

"Sango dear, I was just..."

"Being an ass!"

"Sango listen to me..."

"No!" Sango went back to staring at the fire, with fire in his eyes.

"Sigh, love". Miroku too looked at the fire rubbing his cheek.

It was morning when the Inu group went on to their journey toward the west. Inuyasha barely said a word as he marched onward into his brother's territory. He will get Kagome back if it kills him, and he meants it.

_I will continue this epic journey for Inuyasha to get back his Kagome. But will he do it in time? Will kagome cercome to Tamara's antics of seduction? Will she like it? Find out in the next week or two when I finish. Please revirew!_


End file.
